


记一次停电

by marmot



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmot/pseuds/marmot





	记一次停电

衣更真绪被热醒了。

燥热、闷，能感觉到一层薄汗覆在身上，黏着难受。他从黑夜中迷迷糊糊地伸手拨弄台灯的按钮，刺目的灯光没有如期出现。他睁开眼睛，强于一般人的夜视能力使他很快适应黑夜，他再拨了拨，依然没有光亮。他从床上坐起来，走到房间门按日光灯的开关，还是漆黑一片。再到客厅里试了试电器，没有任何反应。

……不是吧，半夜停电？

虽然他不算特别怕热的类型，但在这炎炎热夏，夜晚的气温也不会低多几度。夜晚停电，没有空调没有电扇的时间对所有人来说都是种煎熬。

但这也没办法，总不能半夜打电话给电力公司……打了也没用，他们不是24小时待命，明早才开工。而且这漆黑一片的，再者困意与热意并袭，就算平时行动力再高，他也没那个打算摸黑找电闸，只能等明天白天起来再看看到底怎么回事。

凑合着过一晚吧……他坐回床上，打了个呵欠，准备把被子扔到一边，就这么躺回去，试图在难以忍受的气温中入睡。

“唔……怎么了，动来动去的……”这时候他看到睡在身旁的恋人翻了个身，睁开红眸盯着他看，闷闷地开口。

“抱歉，被吵醒了？”他有些不好意思。凛月天生体温比他低，抗热能力也比一般人强得多——至少不会因为半夜停电被热醒，反而是这番动作吵醒了他。真绪拨了拨他散乱的刘海，小声说：“没事，凛月你继续睡吧。好像突然停电了，明天早上起来再看看。”

凛月眨了眨眼，朦胧的睡意似乎很快散去了。他从以前开始就是个夜猫子，同居之后有一天真绪拿着不知道从哪里看到的健康科普，一本正经地对他说日夜颠倒本质上很不健康，会让身体变得越来越差，年轻的时候还能应付，中年以后会够呛云云，他虽然嘴上抱怨着真绪越来越唠叨像老妈子一样，最后还是答应真绪尽量调自己时差，至少跟真绪同步。他调了一段时间，发现抱着真绪一起入睡给自己带来的满足感远大于跟真绪在这方面闹矛盾带来的不快，也乐得每天跟着真绪的作息来。但他长久以来养成的习惯使他在夜里的深眠达不到太长时间，像真绪这么一动作，他会很快清醒过来，而且很快失去睡意。

他点了点头，看着真绪躺下来，试图在炎热气温中继续入睡。他盯着真绪侧身面对他的、皱着眉头的表情，一绺刘海放下来遮住他的左眼，被自己亲吻过无数次的唇微微颤动。这副样子让他比实际年龄还小好几岁……简直像还未成年。凛月盯着他看了好一会，知道真绪在这么热的天气下不可能这么快睡着，更可能睡不着。

于是他明知故问：“睡不着？”

“嗯。”真绪没有睁眼，浅浅地应了一声。

凛月在黑夜里露出一个笑容，他凑过头，轻轻堵住真绪的唇，舌头撬开缝隙，在口腔里逡巡。从熟睡中醒过来的真绪本来就没有推开凛月的气力，再说他的身体也早已适应恋人的亲吻（无论在哪个部位），他下意识地回应凛月，而后才发现有哪里不对——亲得太深了，像是要把自己吞吃入腹的那种占有感，跟平时普通的亲吻不一样，带着请求和挑逗的情绪。

分开之后真绪睁眼看着他，发现自己的恋人眼里果然闪烁着笑意和暗藏的欲望。不得不承认他对凛月直勾勾盯着自己的眼神从来没辙，而且他当然知道凛月想做什么：“现在是半夜……你确定？”

“反正我们都睡不着，不如来做点有意义的事情♪”

做爱算有意义的事情吗……好像的确算。他咬着下唇看凛月坐起身撑在他上面舔了舔嘴唇，像一种面对甜点即将开动的表情，于是脸有些发烫，点点头默许了对方的请求。他翻身平躺在凛月身下，伸手解开靛蓝色睡衣的纽扣，让他的腰腹敞开在空气里。

“好主动……待会要奖励ま～くん，ま～くん也要奖励我哦？”凛月牵起真绪的手，在手背落下一个吻手礼，而后舔弄真绪的手指，模拟口交的动作把他的食指和中指整个舔湿，满意地感觉到真绪喘息着想要收回手却被自己舌头缠绕的动作刺激得动弹不得的样子，另一只手扯下他的睡裤，隔着内裤抚摸下体。果然开始硬了……明明只是舔手指而已，ま～くん真敏感。但他仍然只在嘴上忙活着，没有说出更多挑逗的话语，免得真绪脸红着拒绝他接下来的要求。他知道真绪虽然在性事上经历丰富，但内心却无论多少年都很纯情，这种反差感也是很可爱的一个方面。

真绪很快被凛月的动作挑弄得情迷意乱，呻吟着接受对方接下来掀开自己的睡衣抚摸胸腹的动作，再划过腰部的敏感点（这让他的身体一时僵硬了起来），顺着往下将自己的睡裤和内裤一起剥下来扔到一边。这时候他感觉到凛月将自己被舔湿的手指抵在后穴，说：“我想看ま～くん自己来。”

真的假的……明明是你先提出的要求，却要我自己来做准备？

但他大概被热到有些糊涂，同时睡意和欲望交织作祟，亦或者他本来就总是下意识地答应凛月的话语，明明是有些过分的要求，他却想都没想就照做了。

于是凛月看着真绪咬着下唇，将自己的手指送进后穴，旋转着深入扩张，先是食指，而后加上中指。他抬起真绪的腿，舔舐他纤细的足部，虎牙剐蹭着在左侧脚踝留下痕迹，这让真绪感觉有点疼，下体却被刺激得又涨大了一分。他出着汗，刘海湿漉漉地搭在额头上，继续着自己的动作。

“好热……”体内的情热反应与空气中的燥热交融，更热了，简直快要融化在这高温之中。他触碰到自己的敏感点，顺着凸起处轻轻摁下去，电流般的快感将他包裹起来，他忍不住仰起脖颈呻吟，喉结滚动，带了点鼻音。一方面是这个地方确实被凛月开发次数太多，早就变得敏感不已，另一方面他知道凛月在舔舐腿部与脚踝的时候眼神一直盯着自己的动作看。羞耻感和快感将他淹没，他忍不住自己的情绪，也不需要忍。面对朝夕相处的恋人，他早已习惯表现自己最真实最原始的感受，他们俩之间早就没什么可瞒的——除了恋人之间必备的不定时惊喜之外。

“呜哇，难道ま～くん不需要我，自己就可以高潮了吗？只要触碰那里就可以……？”凛月却故意开他的玩笑，将他的双腿分开折叠，早已挺立的下体抵着真绪自行扩张的手背轻轻磨蹭。

“才不是……！可、可以了，凛月……”真绪喘息着将自己的手指抽出来，扶着凛月的下体慢慢插入。他们的身体早已契合得不能再契合，仿佛量身定做，又或者是长期配合的结果。凛月很快开始抽动，一下一下地按着腿进出，贴着敏感点小幅度磨蹭。

过了一会凛月的肩膀突然被真绪伸出手勾住，轻轻往下压。真绪的额头抵在他的肩窝，他听到他的ま～くん小声叫着自己的名字。尾音拖得有些长了，别有一番风味——跟他平时干脆利落的叫自己名字，又或者一脸抱怨地喊着自己名字的时候都不一样，带着格外的眷恋和依赖感，好像希望自己永远离不开他，正如他早已离不开自己。分开一刻就开始思念，一段时间联络不上会担心不已，他们在一起这么多年，真绪总是这样。或许别的人会觉得恋人管太多不是件令人愉快的事情，自己却始终甘之如饴——毕竟这本就是自己最希望的。

他知道他的ま～くん快要到达高潮，于是加快了抽动频率。他们几乎同时射了出来，真绪的精液留在他的下腹，湿湿黏黏地往下流，他将自己抽了出来，后穴带了些白浊，视觉上的刺激感让他咽了咽。

夏天的夜空特别地亮，加上他们俩夜视能力都比一般人要强，没有灯光也能看清彼此身上的糟糕痕迹。

他们相视无言，想说些什么，却又一切尽在不言中。真绪先转开目光，抽出纸巾把自己和凛月身上的痕迹清理干净，团起来扔到一边，看着微微喘气地看着自己动作的凛月说：“明天再洗吧……好像有点困了。”

凛月看着他眼睛快要睁不开的样子，“嗯”了一声，躺下来挨在他旁边，就像一开始那样。他看着真绪很快开始均匀地呼吸，也闭上眼睛。

气温依然居高不下，但他们终于开始被睡意侵袭，互相依偎着坠入梦乡。


End file.
